powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mo Job
Mo Job is the first part of the 8th episode of Season 2. Synopsis Princess Morbucks is tired of failing to come up with a good plot to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, so she bribes Mojo Jojo to create a brilliant plan. Plot Unable to come up with a new plan to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, the spoiled and aristocratic Princess Morbucks finds herself inspired by a news report highlighting Mojo Jojo's most recent defeat. However, the girls themselves are seen in a battered state despite their triumphs over Mojo Jojo. Later, Princess pays a visit to Mojo Jojo himself at his laboratory home atop the large volcano. Their conversation, however, is quite loud and grabs the attention of some others at the surrounding park. Though Mojo is reluctant to take the job at first, declaring that he is not a mercenary, Princess closes the deal by literally delivering him a ton of money via helicopter. The financial backing of Princess and her father provides Mojo much needed resources for his research, experimentation, and development. After such a time, Mojo Jojo unveils his plan: a hypodermic laser cannon capable of shooting both chemical X and its antidote in a laser form. They both quickly put their plan into action, as Mojo shoots Princess with the gun, giving her powers like the girls. The next day, at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten, Princess is absent from class when the girls hear her call for help and (missing the fact Princess was no brilliant actor) rush to her aid. They stumble upon her being tied up in Mojo Jojo's lair, and the fight begins, come to find that with her new-found powers, she has unofficially become the fourth Powerpuff Girl. The girls soon find their usual attacks having no effect; even their special attacks are countered with her resistance to them. Meanwhile, Princess eggs Mojo on to use the antidote against the Girls. Taking quick notice, Blossom makes note of a written sticker on Mojo Jojo's gun: "Special Liquid Electron gun for shooting the antidote of chemical X at the Powerpuff Girls and eliminating their powers." Aware of the capabilities of Mojo's new weapon, Blossom warns her sister Buttercup as the gun is shot, but manages to grab her out of harms way before she is hit. For quite some time, Mojo struggles to connect with the concussive blasts until a misfired shot is revealed to be reflected off tiles in Mojo's bathroom. She quickly nabs tiles from Mojo's bathroom for each of the girls to defend themselves against the beam. With another shot, just as that happens, the beam reflects against the tiles in such a way to hit Princess as she tries to dodge it. As Princess falls to the ground, she touches down directly on Mojo, who then loses his newly-developed gun. The episode ends with the two villains in jail. Though they think that Princess losing her powers was punishment enough they make her do time anyway just for the spite of it. Trivia *This is one of the few times "Antidote X" is mentioned. It will be mentioned again in Slumbering with the Enemy. *The episode's name pun-- "Mo Job" is a pun off "Snow Job," which, in turn, is another word for, "scam". and "Mojo Jojo". *This is one of three episodes which contains a slow motion animation. The other two being Uh-Oh, Dynamo and Cootie Gras. *The act of Princess hiring Mojo to try and destroy the Powerpuff Girls was referenced in 'Twas the Fight Before Christmas. *Although this episode was the first one to debut in the year 2000 and the first to be aired in the 21st century, this episode was produced during 1999, according to the credits. *This episode would seem to take place before Birthday Bash since Princess and Mojo don't exactly know each other. * Professor Utonium makes a non-dialogue brief cameo in the end. * Bubbles called Mojo Mr. Monkey Man when he was going to jail. A similar instance occurs in the reboot episode Home, Sweet Homesick when Bubbles promises to write to Mojo everyday. Here, she calls him Mr. Mojo Monkey Man. * This is the second episode to have a character gain superpowers. First was Mojo Jojo in "Mr. Mojo's Rising." Goofs *The reporter says "Powerpuff Girls defeated? Not quite." Then how's he explain the Girls in casts at the hospital? Production Notes *Although this episode premiered in 2000, it was produced in 1999 according to the credits. Cultural References *Mazinger Z - Mazinger Z makes a cameo in this episode as a toy robot during the yelling between Mojo and Princess *The Beatles - Princess makes a reference to The Beatles song called Help by saying "Help! I need somebody! Help! Not just anybody!." *The Mask - Princess also makes a reference to The Mask by saying: "That's a spicy meatball!" with an Italian accent. *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe - Princess said "I FEEL THE POWER" is a reference to He-Man's Transformation Catchphrase when he weld his sword and said "I HAVE THE POWER." *Seinfeld - Mojo Jojo makes a reference to the TV sitcom "Seinfeld" by saying "Newman", who in turn is Seinfeld's arch-nemesis. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Mojo Jojo Category:Episodes focusing on Princess Morbucks Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes storyboarded by Don Shank Category:Episodes directed by Genndy Tartakovsky Category:Episodes where Pokey Oaks is present Category:2000 episodes Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken Category:Episodes directed by John McIntyre